1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and to a control method and a program of the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and to a control method and a program of the same for ejecting liquid to a printing material.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as an example of a liquid ejecting apparatus, there has been known an ink-jet printing apparatus that ejects ink to a printing material to print thereon. With regard the ink-jet printing apparatus, there has been known so-called edgeless printing of printing the printing material without leaving margins at four corners thereof. The ink-jet printing apparatus capable of carrying out the edgeless printing has a sensor for detecting edges of the printing material and ejects ink to the outside of the edges by adding a certain margin at the edges of the printing material detected based on the sensor.
However, accuracy of the sensor for detecting the edges of the printing material drops due to such reasons that the sensor is contaminated by ink and the like as usage of the ink-jet printing apparatus that carries out the edgeless printing increases. A quantity of emitting light and a quantity of receiving light drop as the detecting precision drops when an optical sensor is used in particular, so that the optical sensor detects the inside of the printing material as its edge as the precision drops. In order to deal with that, there has been a method of ejecting ink to the outside of the edge of the printing material with a certain margin by presupposing a detection error in detecting the edge of the printing material as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-314410 and 2003-127341 for example.
However, the methods disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-314410 and 2003-12734 have had a problem that the ink-jet printing apparatus ejects ink to the outside of the printing material, wasting a considerable amount of ink, when there is not so much detection error, i.e., when the ink-jet printing apparatus is not used so much. The above-mentioned methods have had also a problem that the sensor for detecting the edge of the printing material is liable to be contaminated, dropping the detecting precision drops further, by ejecting much useless ink.